The Vampire Queens(Emison)
by BabblingMind
Summary: Witch Coven trying to kill all vampires existing brings to unexpected people together. Vampire Queen Alison Dilaurentis and Emily Fields unite to take the coven down. Join them as their relationship takes an unexpected turn.(major EMISON with slight spoby,haleb and ezria)Rate M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) So i had an idea for an Emison story. It's going to be very supernatural and a lot of the concepts are taken from The Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf. However i'llmake up my own stuff along the way. It'll probably take longer to update since i really wanna take time with this but it'll turn out good! I promise. **

**So without further a due here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Alison Dilaurentis stood dead centre in front of her siblings and examined the European style mansion before her with her metal black eyes, as her hollywood cerise hair flew gently behind her.

Her hair wasn't always that colour though. She remembered when it used to be a golden blonde colour..and her eyes too used to be a cerulean blue instead of black...back when everything was simple.

Upon her head she wore a jet black crown studded with numerous silver diamonds.

Alison was a queen and she worked her way up hard to get there. She may not have been a queen of an entire empire but Brookhaven,Philadelphia and Ravenswood were definitely some of her conquered areas.

Even though she was the youngest out of the four siblings, she had the most power over them. Being the youngest had it's peaks. Being spoilt and knowing everyones secrets just came apart of it and Alison wouldn't want it any other way.

Her siblings didn't mind though. They loved and cared for her too much to let it impact them in any way, even if the pink-haired girl could be a cold-hearted bitch at times.

The oldest child;Jason, stood tallest out of the four. His shoulders broad and wide and his bubblegum pink hair flowing perfectly around his chiseled face.

The second child;Melissa, stood furthest away from the house, arms crossed and looking bored. She however still had her dark brown hair and eyes just like before. She was the only _different_ one out of them all.

The third child;Spencer, stood closest to Alison. Her arms were crossed too like Melissa's but she looked alert. Her midnight blue hair left out in perfect waves, her honey eyes inspecting the house.

With them was a fourth girl, Cece Drake, Alison's best friend. She looked like what Alison did before she was turned but a bit taller.

The exterior of the house was amazing. It's brick walls were layered in a Flemish pattern and the garden alone had the most exquisite ranges of flowers.

"Are we going in or not?" Melissa asked, getting a bit impatient.

Alison didn't reply, she just strut to the front door of the house and her posse followed. Curling her fingers up, she knocked three times loudly on the mahogany door.

A whole minute passed without an answer before Alison knocked again, this time with a bit more force which caused her to accidentally dent the door.

Melissa gasped but the rest remained calm like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Alison looked over at her sister and gave her a mischievous smirk. "Woops."

Another thirty seconds passed and Alison was getting impatient. "Whats taking so bloody long? You'd think someone rich enough to own this place would have _some_ workers around." She muttered, annoyed.

Melissa was about to protest at her sister's ungrateful behaviour but then the door opened.

A lanky boy with wavy black hair opened the door and faced them. His eyes widened and he stood up straighter when he saw Alison.

"Your majesty, please, come in." He said opening the door widely and moving out of the way.

Alison rolled her eyes at the boy. "Don't you think i would if i could?"

"Oh yeah...sorry. I'll get the owner."

-X-

Lucas stood uncomfortably outside Emily's door as he waited for the moaning and panting to stop. _Surely they would've heard me come up here_ he thought.

He waited two more minutes but the sounds still carried out through the hall. He turned and faced down the stairs to the door were the guests were and hoped for Emily's sake they didn't as good hearing as many others.

Finally giving in he knocked loudly twice and waited. A second later a tall olive-skinned girl poked her head out from the door.

"Loud much." He teased Emily.

"What do you want Lucas?" She said, annoyed.

"You have guests." He said flatly.

"Well make them wait."

"No Emily i dont think you understand. Your guests are Queen Alison Dilaurentis and her gang."

Emily shut the door and quickly put on a short black silk dress and a cream cardigan to cover up her back.

"Rude" she heard Lucas mumble outside the door.

"I heard that!" She called out. "Sorry Paige but it seems like royalty is here today. We'll have to finish this another time."

Paige just frowned and got out of the bed, putting her clothes back on.

They exited the room and Emily was down to the front door in two seconds. Her vampire speed, she had to admit was quite useful even if you were just walking around home.

She opened the door as Lucas and Paige walked up behind her.

There she guessed stood Queen Alison of Brookhaven and her family.

She had to admit the girl was quite a looker and so was the rest of her group. They all had very distinct features, including their brightly coloured hair..except one.

Emily instantly preferred Alison's though. There was something..._nice_ about it.

"Well well well, if it isn't Alison Dilaurentis herself. I've been expecting you."

Alison quickly looked the girl up and down so it didn't look like anything..._strange_. She was impressed. The girl was stunning. She was tall with perfect olive skin and fit too. Her legs alone were long, thin and quite hard to keep eyes off. She had jet black hair with very faint green highlights at the bottom and she wore dark lipstick that would pass as black.

Alison had...experimented in her day but never with someone as breath-taking as her.

Her excitement left as quickly as it came when the brunette spoke.

"_Queen_ Alison." The pink-haired girl corrected.

"Hah, not in Rosewood. Here...you're just one of us, so there's no point in that silly little crown of yours."

Alison shot Emily a glare. She was _too_ confident. Just wait till she got inside of that house.

"Well..aren't you going to invite us in now?"

Emily hesitated for the slightest second before she turned to Paige. "Go home, come back tomorrow at the same time." She said, compelling the girl in front of her.

"Okay."

Emily pulled Paige in for a kiss but as she did her cardigan got caught onto a plant nearby and slipped down her shoulder, revealing long and deep scars. They all couldn't help but smile a troublesome smile.

"That good huh?" Alison questioned Paige.

"You have _nooo_ idea." Paige said with a wink as she left the house.

Emily looked confused until she realised what they were talking about and quickly pulled her cardigan back up, trying to hide a blush. _God dammit why was it taking so long to heal!?_

Emily watched Paige drive down the path and into the woods, then turned to Alison.

"You can come in now." Emily stated turning on her heel to speak to Lucas. "I'll get everyone, take them into the lounge." And with that she was gone quicker than a car.

Alison's gang walked in like _they_ owned the place and followed as Lucas led them.

They passed a dark-skinned girl sat at the bottom of the staircase, who brought her head up from her sowing to see what guests had arrived.

She however, unlike the boy, hadn't sat up straighter or widened her eyes. She kept her face neutral and nodded at the other siblings...almost like they were old friends…

Alison noticed her unlikely manner and huffed out. _A queen shouldn't be treated like this_ she thought.

Jason, Melissa and Spencer nodded back to the girl on the steps but they couldn't keep their faces straight.

Melissa let out a tiny gasp, but was stopped by Spencer digging her nails into her wrist.

"What the hell was that?" Alison asked not turning to face her sister.

Melissa stuttered before speaking. "Oh no, nothing. Just the house is so beautiful." She lied, thanking god that Alison didn't turn around to see her face.

"I've seen better." Alison replied, not impressed at all with the house. "Whats your name?" She asked sternly to the boy with the dark hair.

"Lucas, Lucas Gottesman." He replied, still following.

"How long have you worked here for?"

"I don't. I live here."

Alison stopped immediately and looked Lucas up and down. He stood still with his hands behind his back but Spencer noticed him fidgeting in nervousness.

"What do you mean you _live_ here?"

"As in..i'm friends with Emily and she lets me stay here. I, along with many others live here." He said, looking down at the ground.

"What are you? Human?"

"No your majesty. Warlock."

Alison resumed walking, unfazed by the confession. "How old are you?"

"17"

"Still so young...whats the girls name who was sitting on the stairs?"

"Maya St Germain."

"Hmmm." Was all Alison said as she entered the lounge area and took a seat on the red velvet couch.

Spencer glanced at her two siblings, making small eye contact with them both, re-assuring what they were all thinking.

The rest of the group sat down on the couch too with Jason on the room was large, the walls stacked with hundreds of old dusty books that looked like they hadn't been touched in a thousand years.

The couches and chairs were all red velvet and old, but antiques. Alison knew when something was of great value and _these_ definitely were.

People started filing in one by one until everyone including Emily sat around in the room on chairs, couches and tables.

Emily addressed everyone. "Everyone this is Alison Dilaurentis and her family. Alison is a queen in Brookhaven, Philadelphia and Ravenswood, that explains her _silly_ crown if you were wondering."

Alison like earlier shot Emily a glare as her hands clenched up. It wasn't a silly crown. Cece reached out and held her hand, calming her down.

"They can introduce themselves one by one now so we are all familiar with them." Emily continued, speaking to the family. "Oh and supernatural status is required."

"Alison. Vampire" Alison started off.

"Jason. Vampire."

"Melissa. Witch."

Everyone looked at each other a bit confused that one of them was a witch but no one dared to speak up about it.

"Spencer. Vampire."

"Cece Drake, vampire...and i'm not related to them."

Then Emily's group started.

"Emily Fields. Vampire."

"Hanna Marin. Vampire."

"Aria Montgomery. Witch."

"Toby Cavanaugh. Warlock."

"Lucas Gottesman. Warlock."

"Maya St Germain...Immortal Witch."

Alison and Cece raised their eyebrows, impressed. They'd never met an immortal let alone an immortal witch.

Jason, Melissa and Spencer however just smiled at her.

"So why are we all here?" The boy Toby asked. Emily just looked at Alison because she too didn't know why.

"We." Spencer started. "Are here because there's a Coven trying to overthrow all vampires and rid the world of them. Thats why we need your help... We believe if we combined forces with you; Vampires and Witches, we'd be able to take the Coven out."

Some people gasped and other just stayed straight faced.

"What information do we have on this Coven?" The blonde girl, Hanna asked.

"Not much." Spencer replied. "Just that they're the Arabella Coven and their leader is a witch named Mona Vanderwaal."

Hanna shot Emily a worried look.

"What? Whats wrong? Do you have any information on them?" Spencer asked eagerly.

"No...just...Mona Vanderwaal and i used to be very good friends." Hanna said looking down at the ground.

The Dilaurentis' didn't say anything. Emily sat crossed leg on the table rubbing her chin and thinking. "So..what do we do?"

"We'll start planning tomorrow and try to get as many leads and information on them as we can. For now my family and i will stay here until this is all over and done with. Where's the guest bedrooms?" Alison said standing up.

"You are _not_ staying here." Hanna scoffed.

Alison didn't take anyone's bullshit. She was over to Hanna in a split second and was holding her up against a wall by her neck.

Emily rushed over and threw Alison away from Hanna. Even though it was a sudden movement, Alison's reflexes were quite top notch so she managed to stay upright but was still pushed away. Alison's crown went rolling to the edge of the room, tumbling off her small head.

"You lay another hand on her or anyone here and forget we even offered to help you." Emily shot, venom trickling all over her words.

Hanna tried to catch her breath again as Emily stood beside her and helped her stand.

"She _won't_ do that again." Jason said glaring at Alison for her stupidity. "Sorry about our little sister, she's a spoilt brat sometimes."

"You don't say..." Hanna mumbled.

"Maya show them to their rooms please." Emily said turning to Maya.

Maya just nodded as she begun to walk out of the room, everyone except Alison who still stood firmly in her place followed her.

Alison brushed herself off and picked up her crown. "Emily,Emily, Emily..you do _not_ know who you just invited into your house." Alison said with an evil grin before she stomped out of the room.

Emily ignored her stupid comment not thinking too much about it.

-X-

The taps in the kitchen sink were on even though no one needed water.

Maya stood by the sink and Jason, Melissa and Spencer sat at the island with cups of blood. Melissa just had a regular water.

"It's good to see you again..after so many years." Maya said smiling at the three.

"We've missed you." Jason said sipping his blood.

"A lot." Melissa added.

"So is Ali…still?"

"Yeah, she's oblivious to it all...what about Emily?" Spencer asked.

"Same, she has no clue...dont worry i've kept her in good hands."

"Thanks." Spencer said smiling sweetly.

Alison walked into the room, her crown no longer on her head. "What're you guys talking about?" She asked in a demanding voice.

"Nothing, just dinner." Melissa said. Good save.

Alison narrowed her eyes at them all. She was suspicious but she let it slide. "Why's the tap on?" She said pointing to the running water.

"Oh, my mistake." Maya said quickly closing it, but really it was so no vampire in the house could listen in on their conversation.

"Whatever." Alison said strolling to the long dining table.

-X-

Dinner was served. A feast for eleven supernaturals. Alison had taken a seat at the end of the long table like she usually did at home. It was the queens rightful spot after all but Emily kicked her out. In this house that was Emily's spot.

They dug into there food. Everyone seemed to be getting along well. Toby and Spencer had definitely bonded the most over the last few hours and so had Aria and Spencer.

"So, tell us about the history of this house." Spencer said swallowing her sausages.

"God Spence you're so boring." Alison mumbled.

All the vampires shot her a glare because they heard but the witches and warlocks continued to eat their food.

"Well..this house used to belong to the Original Vampire family...The Dickensen's, a long ass time ago. Their dad built this place as their family home but the parents died so the kids Jakkob, Minerva, Sabrina, Elise and Cordelia moved out. They couldn't stand being in a place with so many memories and so they took off leaving no trace of them. After they left its just been us." Emily finished.

"Thats wrong." Alison said drinking her blood.

"You think you know better about this place than i do?" Emily questioned.

"I dont think, i _know_." Alison said placing her cup down.

"Oh yeh then what is it?" Hanna challenged.

Alison stayed quiet debating whether or not she should say.

"That's what i thought." Emily said almost in conquest.

Alison's veins beneath her eyes started to pulsate one by one as she thought to rip of Emily's head or not.

Jason sensed what she was about to do wasn't going to end out pretty so he threw her against a wall before she could attack.

" !" He said in a low warning voice.

"Whatever." Alison said as she stormed out, Jason following her.

The table was quiet as they tried listening in on the two pink-haired siblings conversation.

_CRASH!_

No one moved when they heard multiple steel items being thrown around and glass shattering on the walls.

Jason walked in later flicking his hair out of his face.

"Shit she did that to you?" Hanna asked, shocked at the tennis ball sized wound in his leg.

Everyone except the siblings let out loud shocked noises.

"Don't worry, it'll heal soon." Jason said as he sat down. "She always lashes out when she gets angry."

"What did she use?" Aria asked quietly.

Jason laughed as he said "the cloak stand."

One of many vampire weaknesses was wood and Alison had just thrown a 1.5 metre long wooden pole at her _brother's_ leg...she was not to be messed with and she made that very clear.

Everyone finished dinner in silence and helped clean up except Alison.

"We'll start tomorrow." Emily said before lights out. "Everyone get some rest..we have a _long_ day ahead of us."

**So what did you think about Queen Alison? Do you like the two groups? And whats up with Maya and the three siblings? What are they hiding!?**

**If you like it please review****,share**** and keep reading. Also what do you think of the book cover? Do you like it? Let me know!**

**Till the next time :) have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :):) Here****'****s the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Alison groaned at the feeling of waking up. _Yuck_. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and looked onto the bed side table for a clock. Nothing.

She didn't know whether to feel happy that she was pulled awake from her nightmare or sad that she had to wake up to such annoying sounds.

She slid out of her new bed easily but as soon as her feet touched the ground she was burnt. Alison quickly positioned herself in the middle of her bed so that none of her was in the reach of the sunlight. The scorching pain only lasted for ten seconds before it left and the girl had herself looking down at her fingers.

Her daylight ring wasn't on and she must've forgotten to close the curtains last night. Alison scolded herself for being so stupid as she scanned the room for her ring.

She spotted it across the room on the top of a desk. It was very beautiful and Melissa had specifically made it for her. The ring was black and throughout the black were golden vine-like patterns that led to small diamonds. The biggest diamond was in the centre of the ring and shined brighter than most. Alison loved it and it was what kept her alive during the day time.

She sped to it to avoid the sun and put it on, adjusting it so it was worn correctly.

Muffled noises came from the wall next to her and she listened in closely. Her vampire hearing really wasn't needed as the sounds were just from the room next to hers, but she still wanted to hear every precise detail of who or what woke her up in the first place.

"Emily! Oh god!" Alison heard. She rolled her eyes and huffed out, annoyed that she was awaken from her sleep just because the two next door couldn't control themselves.

She clenched her fists up still being able to hear every noise and looked around the room.

She walked over to her bed and ripped one of the columns holding it up and then snapped it in half so that it was somewhat sharp. She took aim at the wall like a baseball pitcher and mustered up enough force.

_1,2,3_.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Emily screeched. Alison stood in triumph and looked through the hole in the wall to be met by Paige looking back horrifically.

"You're a little loud." Alison said crossing her arms.

"Yeh! Well, you're a little crazy!" Emily shot back standing in front of Paige, trying to keep the sheets covering her so she wasn't butt-naked in front of Alison.

Alison just rolled her eyes making her way out into the long hallway to find Melissa and Spencer stepping out of their room and looking at her in disbelief.

"Alison, why are you screaming so loudly at this time of morning?" Melissa groaned.

"What? Dont tell me you couldn't hear those two idiots rolling around and screaming like banshee's just then?"

Melissa and Spencer shook their heads in sync. "No, no we didn't" Spencer said, looking at her little sister.

"Alison..if the nightmares are coming back, you can tell me okay? I fixed it before i can fix it again." Melissa said stepping towards her sister.

"What nightmares?" Emily asked, now changed and in the hallway.

"Nothing." Alison shrugged off and walked down the stairs.

"Sorry about her...she isn't a morning person." Spencer apologised to Emily as they followed Alison down the stairs.

"Oh no it's _fine_ that i now have a hole in my freaking wall and a wooden stake hanging from my room because she isnt a bloody _morning person_." Emily fumed.

"She did what?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, you heard right. Your _darling_ little sister hurled a wooden stake through the wall that could've potentially killed me or Paige!" Emily continued as they arrived into the kitchen, Alison already at the counter.

"Who the bloody hell has sex this early in the morning anyways!?" Alison shot.

"Morning sex is the best kind, or are you too frigid to have experienced anything like it? What? When was the last time someone even touched you let alone looked at you like you were worth anything? Because i swear since you've gotten here you haven't given _anyone_ a single reason to see any good in you!" Emily said irritably.

Alison begun to stand up, her veins popping from her neck and her breathing heavy.

Spencer and Melissa went over quickly to her and stood in front of her raising their hands to stop her from taking anymore steps.

Spencer turned around and looked at Emily. "Too far Emily, a bit _too_ far."

_What? So now i'm the victim of her childish behaviour?_

Emily just furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't think it would affect the girl _that_ badly. It was just an act of retaliation to get even. Emily just took a seat across Alison at the island and looked at her, the pink-haired girl glaring back.

"I'm sorry." She said to Alison.

"Yeh i _bet_ you are."

"Ali..." Melissa warned.

Alison just took a sip of blood from her cup and looked down at the counter top where Emily was sat.

Her eyes enlarged as she looked at the jewellery on Emily's finger."Where'd you get that?" Alison demanded pointing to the ring.

"What? This piece of junk? I dont remember. Why?"

"Its _not_ a piece of _junk_." Alison said, her breathing becoming heavy once more.

"Fine my bad. It's just a daylight ring. So what?"

"Thats _my_ ring. You stole it from me didn't you!?"

"No it isnt _your_ ring. When i was turned i just woke up with it on my finger. It's always been with me."

Alison eyed the ring like it was _the_ most precious item in the world. The band was in the shape of a golden mermaid that came up to hold a black pearl.

"You're lying." Alison seethed.

"If i'm lying...prove that its yours and you can have it back."

Alison thought for a second. "Check the inside. There's an inscription of my initials."

Emily wriggled the ring off her finger and turned it to see the inside. She chuckled then showed Alison.

Alison let out a frustrated growl. On the inside it read:_ED/EF 1,053 _Not what she was hoping for.

She turned to Melissa. "Melissa tell her! It's mine you know it is! You're the one who made it for me so i could give it to...so i could give it to.." Alison said abruptly, struggling to find the name of the person.

"Ali, you're just confused. That _isn't_ yours." Melissa said handing Alison a mug.

"Why're you lying! You know you made it!" Alison said, almost pleading to her big sister.

"I'm sorry Ali, but i've never even seen it before today."

Alison pulled the mug that Melissa gave her off the table and stormed out.

"What was that all about?" Emily asked a bit concerned.

"What? The almost killing you with a wooden stake, nearly lashing out at you for telling her no one wants her or the obsessiveness over the ring part?" Spencer said sarcastically.

"I dont know...i guess all of it? Why is she always so….angry?"

"Trust me Emily the world is a cruel place and it hasn't been particularly nice to Alison." Melissa said quietly.

Emily just nodded. She too had dealt with the world, but she was never angry at it. At least not _always_ like Alison.

"So, what was in the cup you gave her? It certainly wasn't blood i smelt." Emily asked Melissa curiously.

"Just an herbal remedy." Melissa replied truthfully.

"Why does she take it?"

Spencer and Melissa looked at each other hesitantly. "Like i said Emily, Alison's had a hard life. Truthfully the hardest out of all four of us and its well..._hurt_ her differently. She takes it to keep..._sane_." Spencer whispered, in fright that Alison might here.

Emily just nodded again not speaking. The girl who she judged to be a spoilt, bitchy brat continued to raise more questions in her mind than ever before…

Emily was broken out of thought as Alison came back down changed into dark clothing and holding Paige by the arm.

"Ow ow ow ow." Paige repeated.

"I found this one snooping around in my room. Did you tell her to?" Alison asked, focusing all her attention on Emily.

"No."

Alison turned fiercely in Paige's direction and slammed her against the wall, holding her up by her neck. Emily sped to Alison but wasn't strong enough as the girl held her up by her throat with her other hand.

Emily's eye's started turning red as she couldn't breathe, clawing at Alison's hand. She managed to make small cuts into her hand but they disappeared within seconds. Suspiciously fast even for minor cuts.

"Now i'm going to ask you again, _What_ were you doing in my room?" Alison asked, compelling Paige.

"I wanted to see what the damage looked like of the stake you threw at us this morning from your side of things." Paige choked out. Alison dropped Paige and then Emily.

"Human's, so pathetic." She whispered out to herself. She looked back down at Paige one last time and compelled her to go home.

"I'm going out." Alison stated as she walked out of the house.

"Where?" Jason asked, groggily walking down the stairs.

"To find some information on this bloody coven thats trying to kill us. Since none of you are doing anything helpful at all and just sitting around on your lazy asses i resorted to the next best thing. Myself." Alison spat as she slammed the door shut.

-X-

It was reaching 9:30 pm and everyone sat around the fireplace talking. Surprisingly it wasn't too hard for everyone to get along.

Spencer and Toby were hitting it off great and she'd also developed a good bond with Hanna and Aria. Cece and Melissa were getting along with Emily very well too and Maya, Lucas and Jason were having a great time. Only Alison seemed to be having trouble with making new friends.

The chatter simmered as they heard the front door slam shut. It wasn't windy so it could've only been a person;Alison.

Alison walked into the room like she was still the queen except she looked tired and held a bag full of unknown items.

"What're you all looking at?" Alison ordered as she met everyone looking at her.

"Do you always have to be that hostile?" Emily questioned.

"No, the mere sight of your face is what channels that region within me."

Emily looked a bit hurt but covered it up by looking into the fireplace. Hanna and Toby chuckled.

"What? You think somethings funny do you?" Alison said stepping closer to them.

"Yeah, your accent and big fancy words when you get annoyed." Hanna said still laughing.

"Or should i say. Your pronunciation of the rather large english language whilst you are being gravelled?" Toby added in a really bad British accent.

"Was that meant to be British?" Aria asked now laughing.

"Yeah couldn't you tell!? It was perfect!" Toby replied smiling.

Everyone burst into laughter, including Emily because for the first time _oh so powerful_ Queen Alison stood completely speechless.

"Whatever." She said as she sat down next to Spencer.

Alison crossed her legs and placed the bag she got into her lap. She pulled out several red apples and some spices from the bottom.

She threw an apple at at everyone in the room, looking up to see if she'd forgotten anyone. Instead everyone eyed their apples suspiciously like she'd poisoned them, even her siblings.

"Relax, i didn't poison them _or_ spit on them." Alison said taking a bite into her own.

"Who knew, she _actually_ has a nice side." Hanna giggled to Aria and they both took bites from their apples.

Alison didn't know how to react so she just got on with the information she found.

"So i found out that the Arabella Coven isn't much of a coven since they have vampires,witches and werewolves in their group and possibly more…"

Emily's face hardened at the mention of werewolves.

"So more of an alliance then?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, one could put it that way." Alison continued. "Anyways..they have a lot of people siding with them. I could only find out some of the names. Theres the witches; Mona Vanderwaal, Jenna Marshall ,Shana Fring, Sydney Driscoll and these amateurs Cindy and Mindy."

"Jenna?" Toby asked. "Whats her last name."

Alison rolled her eyes."Are you dumb?. I literally just said Jenna _Marshall_ like 10 seconds ago." Alison huffed out annoyed. Toby ignored her comment, more worried about something else. Alison continued. "Why?"

"She's my step-sister." Toby said quietly.

"Yeh well sorry mate but you're gonna have to put aside whatever sisterly love you have for her. Next we have...ooh Spence, Mel you're gonna love this." Alison said grinning at her sisters. "A vampire they have dear sisters is your beloved Ian Thomas."

Spencer and Melissa instantly cringed at his name which didn't go unnoticed.

"Who's Ian Thomas?" Aria asked.

"Ian Thomas, young witch, used to be buddies with Jason over here who my older sister foolishly fell in love with only to have her heart torn out by my other sister who she caught making out with him." Alison said, getting a kick out of everything. "Oh the love in this family." She finished sarcastically.

"Wow, thats bad. But i don't get it. If he's a vampire why would he help them if he'll just end up dying anyways?" Maya asked.

"If they succeed that is, which they wont. And to answer your question, because dear, as long as my sisters die, he gets what he's always wanted. Revenge, even if it results in his death too." Alison explained calmly. "And lastly i found the names of two werewolves they have. Garrett Reynolds and Darren Wilden."

Once again Emily scrunched up her face in disgust.

"What? Do you have something against werewolves?" Alison questioned.

"Yeh, they're the scum of the Earth and every last one of them deserves to die." Emily said through gritted teeth.

"And why is that dear?"

"Because...they killed my family."

Everyone, even Alison went quiet for a moment, but only a moment."Well hun if we want to even _stand_ a chance against them we are going to need to join forces with some werewolves ourselves. Otherwise forget even bothering to think about winning this war." Alison said to Emily.

"No we are not. We can fight against them. We just need more vampires thats all."

"Don't be stupid. Do you know what happens to a vampire if a werewolf bites them?" Alison questioned. "They _die_, but only after suffering endless torture and anguish, so unless you wanna go that way princess let me give you some advice. You _need_ some good werewolves on your side and we can even up against them and definitely take them out."

"There's no such thing as _good_ werewolves." Emily retorted.

"Em, i think she's right. We cant risk dying by werewolves, _knowing_ we had a chance against them." Hanna threw in.

"I said no, and thats the _end_ of this discussion." Emily said storming out of the she thought Emily was far away enough to not be heard Alison started speaking again.

"You said Mona and you used to be friends right?" Alison asked Hanna. Hanna nodded. "Well do you have anything of hers that she gifted to you or that she maybe left behind and forgot to take with her?" Alison asked eagerly.

Hanna thought for a while. "Maybe..i'll have a look tonight and see if i find anything."

"Okay good, once we find something one of you witches can do a locator spell so it'll be easier for us to find a location of her whereabouts." Alison said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Melissa and the witches looked at her, impressed at her knowledge.

"I underestimated you for a dumb brat. I was wrong. You're a _smart_ brat." Hanna said smiling.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm going to sleep now. If anyone remembers any information about any of the people i mentioned tonight, tell me tomorrow."

"Wait." Toby said, stopping Alison in her tracks. Alison turned around and waited for him to go on. "What're _you_ gonna do to help us?"

"Sweetie, i'm getting us some werewolves."

**Ooooh. Alison being sneaky and going behind Em****'****s back to get werewolves even when she said not too! And whats with the nightmares?Hmmmm**

**Not much Emison here but i promise theres tonnes to come!**

**Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter by reviewing it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Emily tossed and turned all night long, unable to sleep because of the one thing that was carved deep into her mind.

How her family died…

She'd gone years without having to remember that night, decades without having to picture those moments and centuries without having to relive it.

And it all came crashing back into her mind, sort of like uninvited guests. _How ironic_.

**#FLASHBACK#**

"_EMILY!" The voice screamed at the top of their lungs, calling out to the one person they knew could save them at this point. "EMILY!" It continued to call._

_"Mum!? MUM!" Emily screamed back, realising it was the voice of her mother, begging out for her._

_Emily was weak, still in transition. The vampire that had turned her had fled like a coward, leaving her hopeless and confused._

_The door was left slightly open, unusual for Pam Fields. She never left the house before checking everything was locked._

_Emily pulled herself into the house towards the screams, using all the strength she had left._

_The need for blood filled her thoughts like it was the only thing left to live for in life. Her mouth dry like the Sahara and her body powerless._

_As she dragged herself upstairs and closer to the voices the sounds got louder, but not because she was closer, but because her vampire senses had started to kick in._

_She clamped her ears shut trying to avoid the screams for help but they didn't lessen in volume._

_Emily opened the door to her parents room. She was angry at them yes. Still so angry that they wouldn't accept her for being who she really was and her decision to become a vampire for who she loved._

_When she got a good picture of the room her eyes started tearing up. The sight of her mother and father almost almost dead in front of her too unbearable to look at._

_Emily was down on her knee's and by her mothers side in a second. "Here drink this. It'll heal you." Emily told her mum as she bit into her wrist, her own new vampire blood dripping out._

_Her turner had informed her about all of the things she needed to know about being a vampire. The fact the vampire blood could heal human wounds._

_Pam crinkled her nose in disgust. "Mum this isn't a time to be hateful towards my kind. Just drink it!" Emily said raising her voice._

_"Your kind? Is that how low you've stooped now?" Pam replied, almost breathless._

_"It wont work for her." An unknown voice said._

_Emily turned to face the owner of the voice. Five unknown men stood in her parents bedroom, bright red eyes and blood dribbling from their mouths down to their chins._

_The smell was so sweet and Emily's mouth went drier as she watched the droplets of blood fall onto the floor. Her eye's begun to turn red and her veins popped out turning black._

_"It wont work for any of them. You see young vampire. A werewolf bite can't be cured by anything. Not even your precious vampire blood can save them now." The man spoke staring at Emily._

_"Emmy run." Her dad whispered out, just barely, but Emily heard._

_Emily sped as fast as she could, her body still vulnerable from the lack of blood, but she heard. She her mother's dying scream and her fathers last breathe as she fled for her life. Never in her life had she regretted being a vampire other than when she was first turned._

_But she was too slow. A werewolf catching up to her and digging their nails into her back, leaving a long dreadful scar there._

_Emily wailed in pain, but she was lucky. Someone had come to save her._

_She couldn't make out the faces, her eyes too blurry from the tears as she lay on the ground going unconscious. The wound in her back not healing like it was meant too._

_"EM! EM HELP ME PLEASE!" Another voiced screamed out. Emily brought her head up from the ground to see two figures in the distance._

_A taller one who stood behind the smaller one. She could recognise that voice anywhere._

_The taller figure raised a silver dagger into the air and impaled it into the back of the neck of the smaller person._

_"NO PLEASE DONT DO THIS NO NOOO EM! EM HELP ME!" The voice screamed out._

_Emily watched as the smaller figure fell unconscious onto the ground. The person's last words a bare whisper. "Em...I'm so sorry...I lo-__…__"_

_Emily's eye's fluttered shut as she too fell unconscious, never knowing how that sentence finished._

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

As Emily pulled out from the terrible flashback and tried to fall asleep for what seemed the hundredth time that night she heard soft whimpers from next door.

_Seems like I'm not the only one having a bad night._

She listened closely as the sounds carried on for at least five minutes, getting louder but only faintly.

It was only when Alison started screaming that Emily decided to go and help her.

Emily sped into her room and shook the girl awake. Alison's face covered in sweat and here eyes enlarged and alert.

Alison jolt upright and took several heavy breaths, her whole body shivering uncontrollably.

Emily freaked out at the slightest never seeing the girl like this before. She stepped forward but Alison only flinched backwards stopping her actions at once.

"Hey, i heard you screaming. You okay?" Emily asked sincerely.

Alison felt herself go a bit red, embarrassed that Emily had seen her so vulnerable and why? Because of a stupid nightmare. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and answered.

"Yeah i'm fine." Alison shrugged off. The pink-haired girl rolled over, her back facing Emily as she laid back down.

"I don't think you're fine, it sounded pretty bad. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I _said_ i'm fine.." Alison said through gritted teeth.

"Look i dont know _why_ you put up this bitchy wall of anger and hatred and i'm not forcing you to tell me." Emily started off strong. "But it's okay to talk about it. It'll help once you get everything out." She finished quietly.

Alison was too tired to argue so she just rolled over and faced Emily. Emily didn't know what caused her to but she placed her hand on Alison's cheek in hopes of comforting her but pulled back immediately.

"Shit you're so cold." She said. Emily had known vampires were normally cold but she'd never felt one that was so _frozen_, almost. "Here let me get you some more blankets." Emily offered as she stood up.

"Blankets wont help. Nothing ever helps." Alison replied softly. "What're you doing." Alison asked shocked by Emily's sudden movement in taking her into her strong arms, bridal style.

She didn't object, it felt nice to be held by someone after centuries of being alone but she was curious to the brunettes actions.

"If blankets wont help fire will."

"Are you going to throw me into a fire?" Alison asked sleepily. The queen curled up into Emily's arms like a cat at the warm feeling that radiated off of her.

Emily laughed quietly. "No silly, i'm going take you downstairs near the fireplace."

"You keep calling me silly and i dont like it." Alison says looking up at Emily.

Emily met Alison's metal black eyes and actually for the first time properly looked into them. They were something different. Like two small black holes almost, that could suck you right into them but still managed to be a beautiful wonder.

"Well you keep giving me reason to...like right now_...you_ aren't wearing any pants." Emily said looking into Alison's dark eyes.

Alison looked down at her legs and she indeed wasn't. She never wore pants to bed anyways and she certainly never thought anyone would find out either.

Alison threw her head back and groaned in embarrassment.

Emily thought it was cute how the fierce and sassy vampire from yesterday morning had become so cute and adorable within seconds.

The brunette didn't let her eyes wander too long at Alison's legs to be considered inappropriate but she got enough of a look to know that she liked what she saw.

Alison's legs alone were a was a whole different book. Her skin wasn't rough like most vampires from the lack of heat but it was surprisingly very delicate and tender. Her legs weren't long either like Emily's but it didn't mean they were any less sexy.

_God Alison, pick up your game_. She thought to herself.

"It's okay, i don't mind." Emily said as she carried Alison down the stairs.

Emily placed Alison upright into and armchair near the fireplace and proceeded to turn it on. She sped and got Alison a warm thick blanket and threw it on top of the girl.

"Thanks." Alison muttered quietly.

"It's okay, so you feeling better?"

"Slightly..." Alison gulped as she continued. "It was a nightmare."

Emily looked at Alison urging her to go on.

"I dont know about what though, thats the problem."

"How can you not know what it was about when you were having it?"

"Because..it was taken away from me.."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

"I mean...a long time ago my evil witch of a mother took away a lot of my memories just because she didn't like how i was living my life." Alison admitted quietly, but angrily as she remembered her mother.

Emily looked at her horrified. _How could someone do that to their own child?_

"I cant remember it because she took it away from me..only fragments of it are left and unfortunately those pieces were the worst parts of when she took it away from me.." Alison finished.

"Alison..i'm so sorry."

"Yeh well dont be, i dont want your pity." Alison retorted tiredly, looking anywhere but to Emily.

Emily stayed quiet unsure of what to say. "Is it recent or have they happened before?" Emily asked.

"They used to happen frequently, but that was a long time ago. Melissa helped me suppress them but they've been back for a few days now."

"Mmmm, maybe you should see a professional. I'm sure Radley Sanitarium could help." Emily offered.

"Radley's the last place i'd want to go to get _help_."

"Why? They've got great services and the staff are friendly." Emily smiled.

"Really ? The same _great services_ and _friendly staff_ that kept me locked up underneath the building for 142 years?" Alison said raising her head to look at Emily for the first time during this conversation.

Emily's smile faded and her mouth hung open at the girls confession.

-X-

Everyone surrounded Alison on the armchair, sleeping peacefully as they stared at her confused.

"She's like a little puppy dog when she's asleep." Hanna chuckled. "But when she's awake it's like you just poked a sleeping dragon." She continued as everyone laughed quietly.

Alison's eye's flew open and she glared at Hanna.

"THE DRAGONS AWAKE! RUUUUUUN!" Hanna screamed and everyone ran in different directions, laughing hysterically.

Alison shifted uncomfortably, her neck still very stiff from the awkward position she fell asleep in last night.

"Morning sunshine." Emily said standing in front of Alison.

"Did you bring me down here last night?" Alison questioned. Emily nodded silently, handing Alison a cup of blood.

"Shit..so me blabbering to you about my...nightmares wasn't a nightmare itself?"

"No..it wasn't." Emily said as she took the cup back from Alison who finished it in one gulp.

Alison stood up and stretched her hands above her head as she yawned widely on her tippy-toes, letting out a small puppy-like sound. She quickly clamped her mouth shut at the embarrassing noise, hoping Emily didn't notice.

"You really are a puppy aren't you." Emily chuckled. Alison didn't answer, just walked into the kitchen, her oversized sweater falling just above her thighs, her legs completely exposed from no pants.

But Alison could care less right now. If Emily out of _all_ people saw her with only underwear on then everyone else would be able to manage.

Alison caught a glimpse of Emily in a mirror behind her staring at her legs and she smirked to herself.

"You know, it's rude to stare." Alison said stopping and turning around to face Emily.

Emily came to a sudden halt as Alison turned around and quickly diverted her eyes to the girl's eyes in front of her.

"It's so hard though when you're walking around like that in full view." Emily said in a low voice as she took slow step towards Alison.

Alison backed up into a wall and the taller girl placed her hand softly onto Alison's thigh, causing Alison's breath to hitch. For the first time in a long time Alison felt nervous as Emily looked at her hungrily.

Emily placed her other hand above Alison's head on the wall behind her so she was trapped.

Emily liked this other side of Alison and hoped to keep it there for longer. She didn't know what she was aiming for exactly but when Alison's breath hitched she knew she was doing it right...whatever _it_ was.

Yes the girl attracted her in a physical way, but emotional not so much.

The two stared at each other for a whole 30 seconds with Emily's hand drawing random patterns on Alison's thigh, causing the queen to shudder.

Emily slowly slid her hand up the side of Alison's petite body to her hips and curled her fingers around her hipbone, squeezing lightly.

The brunettes next move even surprised the brunette herself at how bold it was. She hooked her pointer finger into Alison's underwear, pulled back lightly and let go so the fabric snapped back onto her skin.

"What're you doing?" Alison asked quietly.

"I dont know..what do you want me to do?" Emily replied in a low voice. biting her lip.

_**DING DONG**_

The sound of the doorbell broke the pair apart from whatever it was that they were doing and Emily answered the door. _Paige_.

Paige greeted Emily by leaping into her arms for a hug and giving her a big kiss on the lips.

Alison just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, finding something to eat, but really she just needed a distraction.

-X-

"Hey Ali. Can i call you Ali? Of course i can. Anyways you asked me if i could get a hold of Mona's things and yeh! I found something." Hanna said proudly handing Alison a hair clip.

Alison eyed it and thought for a good few seconds before raising her eyes up to a hopeful Hanna.

"Good job." Was all Alison said and Hanna leapt onto her giving her a hug. Alison wasn't good with affection and didn't hug back. Her arms staying awkwardly in the air with the hair-clip still in one hand and an apple in the other.

Everyone in the room giggled at Alison's unsureness. Somehow the bitchy queen had a cute awkward side to her and everyone was liking it better.

"You can get off now." Alison said trying to unwind from Hanna's arms. "We'll need to do this in an open place, lets go to the backyard." Alison said as she finally got out of Hanna's grasp.

It was around 1 in the afternoon and it was a nice day. Sunny but not too hot with a light cool breeze that licked at Alison's skin.

Alison looked around the backyard, impressed by it's state. Her eyes fell on a pool and she furrowed her eyebrows. "That was never there before." She muttered out loud. Realising what she said she looked around carefully to see if anyone noticed.

Emily and Hanna looked back at her, confused. "What the pool?" Hanna asked. "It's been there for decades. Almost a century to be precise."

"What do you mean it wasn't _there_ before?" Emily asked Alison.

"Nothing, i just meant..it couldn't have been here forever. Like, how could the Original family of had such a modern pool back in their day is all i'm saying." Alison replied, hoping Emily would drop the conversation.

Emily agreed knowing there was no point in arguing with the girl as it wouldn't get her anywhere, but she was still suspicious about the comment.

Melissa mapped out the perimeter of a small area on a patch of grass for Lucas, Toby and Aria to do the locator spell. She would've done it herself but thought she'd just teach the young witches instead.

They laid out a carpet and a wooden stool to place the map flatly on.

They placed Mona's hair-clip in the centre of the map of Rosewood and it's nearby towns, hoping the Arabella alliance would be somewhere there.

"Paige go inside." Emily told

.

"Why? Please Em let me watch! Pleaseee." Alison turned to Paige and compelled her to shut up, watch, never speak about it to anyone ever again and then go home. Paige nodded.

"Hanna we're gonna need some of your blood so we can link it to Mona through the clip." Melissa said. "Since you were the closest to her."

Hanna nodded biting into her wrist and placing the falling liquid above the hair-clip. Once enough blood made contact with the clip Lucas,Toby and Aria started chanting in a circle around the map.

For a minute everyone watched intently but nothing happened. Alison was about to turn away and leave but the blood started moving.

Everyone stayed silent as the blood trailed over the map and to the woods of a nearby town called Ravenswood. It stopped there and the three witches stopped chanting.

"Looks like we're headed to Ravenswood." Hanna said turning to Alison.

"We leave at midnight…"

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Thanks all who****'****ve been reviewing, favouriting and following. This chapter has a little angst but that****'****ll change soon so don't worry ;) **

**Enjoy**

Alison begun strutting back into the house, her hips sashaying side to side but someone stopped her by holding onto her arm. Alison inspected the arm slightly confused. _What does he want?_

"Hey you know how you said if we remembered any information on any of those people you listed yesterday that we should tell you?" Toby asked, releasing Alison's arm. Aria and Lucas were also by his side too.

Alison faced him crossing her arms fiercely. "Go on."

"Well i was thinking and yeh actually _we_." Toby said looking behind at Aria and Lucas. "We know Cindy and Mindy. They actually go to our high school."

"_You." _Alison said pointing around at each of them. "Go to _high school_?" She asked, clearly amused.

Alison never thought in her entire existence and education was necessary. Ironically though she did finish her studies and passed college but never actually got a proper degree.

"Yeah, even Emily goes..." Aria squeaked in.

"I understand you three, but why does _Emily_ go? She's a _vampire_. She doesn't die unless someone rips her heart out, burns her alive, decapitates her or plunges a wooden stake through her heart. So why waste years at school?"

"She goes because Paige asked her too. Paige also goes to school with us." Lucas added.

Alison simply nodded. She had other things to deal with right now and couldn't be fussed about the high school just yet. "I'll check it out later."

Everyone retrieved inside and were just casually hanging around on the bottom floor. Even Alison was having a conversation with Maya about witchy stuff at the island.

Someone knocked at the door and Hanna practically ran to get it. She was expecting someone and that someone had arrived.

The guests observed the new person but everyone else just greeted the so called Caleb guy with friendly hello's.

He was quite attractive, but not Alison's taste specifically. He had short black hair, a small beard and dark brown eyes. Tall and tanned too.

He entered the kitchen and from the way he did Alison could tell he wasn't a vampire. All vampires even the new borns had a common posture in the way they stood. Caleb however not so much.

"Hey, I'm Caleb." He introduced to Alison who just simply nodded at him and resumed her conversation with Maya.

Caleb placed a plastic bag next to Alison after he said hello to her and turned to face Hanna. Alison peeked through it and saw Chinese takeaway. _Humans_.

"Hanna, what the hell are you doing?" Ali snapped as she heard her telling Caleb about their vampire plans.

"What? Caleb knows this stuff."

"He's human yes?"

"Yeh..so?"

"So how do you know he isn't with the enemy?"

"Because he isn't. Trust me Alison i've known Caleb for a very long time now. He isn't preparing to sabotage us or anything." Hanna said sternly now.

"So you haven't ever compelled him and asked?" Alison challenged.

Alison was always like this around people. Ever since Radley Sanitarium she'd had trust issues with almost every new person she'd met. Thats why the majority of them always ended up dead.

She could never properly trust anyone again after her own _mother_ out of all people betrayed her by taking away her memories. The worst part, she didn't know what was taken away.

Hanna hesitated. She'd been caught up to easy in Alison's web.

"Hey you shouldn't be speaking to her li-" Caleb started as he advanced towards Alison. Everyone in the room quietly watched what played out in front of them in slow motion.

As Alison pulled Caleb closer by the shirt, she quickly bit into her wrist and forced the blood down the boys throat. His eye's widened as he struggled to spit it all out but Alison was too strong.

Jason, Hanna and Emily charged towards the pink-haired girl but it was too late. She'd already snapped Caleb's neck and now it would only be a matter of minutes before he would start his transition into a vampire.

The way to turn a human was too feed them vampire blood and then kill them. They'd soon re-awaken and begin the transition into vampirism.

Caleb fell limp onto the ground and Hanna sped towards Alison trying to attack her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? WHAT THE FUCK!" Hanna screamed trying to assault Alison. Alison threw Hanna against the wall. She was stronger of course.

"Listen here you dumbass. If you actually loved him you would've done the same thing sooner or later. He's a human god dammit and you're a vampire. How do you think that would've played out!?" Alison screamed. Hanna glared at Alison, her body stiff, but she thought a bit when she heard the truth. "Plus now even if he was with the enemy he wont be any longer. Soon he wont have a choice but to side with us." Alison said releasing Hanna.

Hanna dropped onto the floor and quickly crawled over to Caleb, kissing him on the forehead desperately and holding him in her arms. Alison rolled her eyes as she licked the remaining blood of her wrist to clean the area.

"You had no right doing that! Couldn't you have asked at least!?" Emily said barging towards Alison, but the queen was too quick for her and snapped her neck. Emily fell unconscious in front of her.

Alison heard a tiny gasp from Aria and saw Lucas squirm a bit but that was all. Her siblings just looked away in disappointment. "Does anyone else want to try anything?" Alison quizzed, raising her eyebrow.

Everyone looked down, too scared to speak up about her violence. Just when they thought she had a nice side they were proven wrong.

"Good."

-X-

"You snapped my neck!? You fucking _snapped_ my neck!" Emily yelled as she followed Alison down the stairs.

"Dont tempt me to do it again." Alison muttered as she bit into an apple.

Emily was furious. The girl she had helped not only that morning, who seemed so vulnerable and powerless was now back to being the cold-hearted bitch who she first met.

She was like a light switch. You flicked the switch one way; she'd be decent. You switched it the other; and she would be a bitch. The only problem was the switch controlled itself.

Emily tore the apple away from Alison's hand and threw it into a wall at the far end of the room, crushing it completely. It left a mark on the wood, the juices of the apple all sliding down slowly against the wall. That was definitely not coming off.

Alison looked from Emily's hand to the wall and then back at Emily. She kept her face neutral as she spat the chewed up apple mush in her mouth at Emily's face. The apple went into Emily's eye and onto her cheek and Alison grinned an evil one as Emily let out a loud frustrated noise as she flicked the food away from her face.

"If you keep this up-" Emily started, pointing a finger at Alison.

"Then _what_ Emily? You gonna throw me out? You can't! You've already invited me in, so now i can be in here as i please and you wont be able to stop me." Alison interrupted. Her British accent was coming around again, an indicator for her frustration.

Emily couldn't argue with that. She _had_ invited her in and couldn't keep her out from then on and she'd _seen_ what Alison could do. It'd take at least 10 vampires to stop her from attacking anyone and she couldn't always be worrying about when she'd need to do that. There was no getting out of this mess she so blindly waltzed into.

Emily sighed in defeat. The tall brunette slumped down onto a stool and slammed her head down on the counter in frustration.

She wished she'd thought more carefully about who she let into her house, she wished they could easily and quickly take out the alliance so Alison could leave, she wished she'd never been turned into a vampire…

Alison was confused at Emily's reaction. She expected an outburst telling her how wrong she was and numerous threats, but instead…nothing.

Instead of glorifying in her own sea of victory and being happy she'd come off strong, Alison felt bad for the brunette.

"Hey what wrong?" She asked instead, placing a hand on Emily's back. Emily shrugged it off and groaned in response.

"I don't want to die thats all." Emily said sitting up. Alison stared at the brunette for a while and the brunette stared back. They studied each other's faces for a few more seconds both trying to read what the other was thinking.

Alison placed a hand on top of Emily's causing her to flinch, but she relaxed at how gently it was done, which took the brunette by surprise. Her thumb brushed over the back of Emily's hand in a soothing way and she relaxed a bit more.

"You wont die. I'll make sure you dont. I promise."

-X-

"So how's Caleb holding up?" Alison asked awkwardly in the passenger seat of Emily's car.

Alison's window rolled down as the warm air hit her arm that rested on the side of the door. She looked out into the darkness, not really sure what she was staring at besides the cauldron black sea in front of her.

They were almost at Ravenswood, the location of the Arabella alliance not too far away. Somewhere in the woods they'd have to search but it should be easy. The Ravenswood forest wasn't too big. Three vampires could definitely skim over it in 20 minutes top and thats what they had.

Hanna, Emily and Alison all went together to check out the so called "Vampire Vengeance" hideout as Toby named it. They weren't going to attack unless needed. Just gather more information they could about the people they were up against .

"Like you'd care." Hanna seethed in the back seat looking out of her window.

Caleb woke up a half hour later, after Alison turned him and was very shocked at first, but he processed everything quickly and well. He was now in the care of Toby and Maya who were looking after him and giving him run downs on everything vampire related with the help of Jason.

Alison turned in her seat to get a look at Hanna but the blonde was looking out the window completely unaware.

She sighed and turned back in her seat. Emily drove for five minutes more down an empty road. Ravenswood had a creepy vibe about it, like someone was always watching you, which did make Emily and Hanna scared and uncomfortable but Alison told them to suck it up.

They arrived at a random spot along the long road next to the forest. Torches and flashlights weren't brought as they'd be too noticeable and they didn't want that. They figured that they'd be able to hear the alliance before they saw them so that would be a bonus.

The three girls split up deciding that if anyone was in danger to scream and otherwise to meet back at the car in ten minutes tops.

-X-

"Ughhhhhh!" Alison screamed, kicking Emily's tyre.

"Hey easy! I paid a lot for that car." Emily warned.

"I dont understand! We did everything right though so why isnt anyone here!?" Alison growled.

Alison turned to Hanna, a killer look on her face. She stormed over to the blonde but Emily knew best and quickly held her back.

Emily struggled to keep Alison restrained. For someone as small as her she has a ton of power, and that amount of power mixed with anger and desperation wasnt good for anyone.

"_You_! You did this didn't you! Maybe you're siding with Mona! Just because i did a favour for you and your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend you went and spilled to Mona didn't you! You told her we were coming so she had enough time to get away. Or did you even give us her actual possession in the first place!? Or was it some hoax!? Was it just some stupid old hair-clip you randomly found and gave to me so you could shut me up!? TELL ME!" Alison howled breaking free from Emily's grasp.

"No fuck you! Why would i do that if it resulted in me _and_ Caleb dying!? We're _both_ vampires now remember! How many bloody times do we have to tell you the same thing!?" Hanna yelled back.

Alison heaved loudly and ran her hand through her hair. She kicked a soccer ball sized rock, sending it flying away into the dark distance.

Hanna and Emily didn't even know where she could've gotten that much strength from and went back into the car feeling hopeless as ever.

Alison joined them a minute later, slamming the door shut. She didn't bother putting her seat belt on, too worked up to think about her own safety. She flicked on the radio and surfed through the channels, stopping finally on a rather surprising genre.

Emily looked at Hanna through the rearview mirror, knowing that her best friend was thinking the same as her. They both laughed out loud, wiping away tears from their eyes.

"Why could you _possibly_ be laughing now?" Alison grumbled her head lifting up from her palms. She eyed the two suspiciously.

"Queen Alison like _Jazz_ music?" Emily asked, still laughing.

"It's calming." Alison said grinding her teeth together.

The best friends continued to laugh at Alison all the way back home, as the queen quietly slumped down in her chair feeling as shit as ever.

-X-

Alison slammed the door harder than usual as she entered back into the house, spotting only a few people awake.

"You know some people sleep at this time." Spencer said sarcastically.

"How'd it go?" Melissa asked changing the topic.

Alison spotted Toby near her sister and eyed him suspiciously. Spencer and Toby had been getting awfully close to each other in the last few days and Alison was concerned for her sister. She couldn't have her as a big pool of emotions when they finally left this place and why? Because of _Toby_.

Alison slumped down next to Spencer on the couch, extremely exhausted from that waste of a trip. She felt hopeless, this meant they were another day closer to their possible death and they _still_ hadn't found out all the members of the group.

"Not so good huh?" Spencer asked, placing an arm around her sister's shoulder.

In all of her years Alison was only ever completely nice and _slightly_ affectionate towards one person;Spencer. She felt her sister could understand her in ways no one else ever could so she always seeked refuge in her sisters arms when something was bothering her.

"Tell me what happened."

Alison explained to her sisters and Toby who was still awake, what happened. Emily and Hanna sitting by quietly too.

They were both surprised at Alison being all cozy cuddly with Spencer but didn't say much.

"Hmmm, so what do you plan on doing next?" Spencer asked sincerely.

"I guess the next best thing i have is the high school that two of the witches go to, so i guess i'll just head there." Alison whispered.

"That is not a good idea." Emily said.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll tear everyone up in your way and that cant happen."

Alison just groaned. She was sick and tired of people constantly telling her she was a monster. Even if they weren't specifically using the word they had _always_ implied it. She never denied it, she knew she was something horrific since the day she was turned but hearing it day month after month, year after year and century after century didn't help her self-esteem.

Spencer took a hint and reassured her. "Dont worry Emily, i'll be there with her so it'll be fine."

Alison, Melissa and Spencer finally went upstairs to sleep leaving Toby, Hanna and Emily still downstairs.

An idea clicked into Toby's mind. "Hey, maybe we should contact the Original family for some help."

"Oh my god yes! With them we'll be powerful enough to take on _anyone_!" Hanna added excitedly. "Not to mention they're probably a lot friendlier then _Queen Alison_." Hanna mocked.

"Okay, so i guess Toby, Aria and Lucas can do another locator spell after we find some of the Original family belongings." Emily said remembering the days events.

All they had to do now was find the five Original siblings _fast_ and get them to help.

Toby, Hanna and Emily despite being tired started their hunt for anything that could've belonged to the Original's.

**What did you think? Review and let me know :):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kinda wrote a lot here! whoops. Also ANGSTY stuff so don't hate me ahhh!**

Alison had been having her nightmares again, early that Monday morning. Luckily, this time she wasn't screaming her face off so Emily didn't hear her when she decided to go on a house stroll.

The place was a mansion, literally. There were still countless rooms Alison hadn't been into or even heard about. The place alone had 12 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and 3 living areas.

Alison opened the fridge up and took out the spices she bought the other day and some blood to drink. She quenched her thirst and swallowed down the blood, licking her lips to finish off.

Alison looked around quickly but quietly for some other things she needed. She didn't find them at first but then remembered Maya mentioning a specific cupboard they kept all the witchy stuff in so they could avoid questions.

She tiptoed over to the cupboard and got out everything she took out some spices, lavender, eye of newt, mandrake and cinnamon and placed them all into a grinding bowl. She would've used a blender but didn't want to wake everyone up.

Once she had the right amounts of every ingredient in the bowl she used her vampire speed and strength to grind them all together fast.

The smell was revolting but Alison had gotten used to it over the years of constantly making it. The ingredients were now a light paste and Alison knew that meant it was time for the last but most important ingredient. Her blood.

She bit into her wrist and spilled her blood into the paste. Once there was enough she continued to mix it so it had been thoroughly spread through.

Alison poured the contents of the bowl into a cup and covered it with cling wrap, labelling it as "DO NOT TOUCH, ALISON'S" in bright red marker then placed it into the fridge.

She washed up the dishes and cracked her fingers. It was time for her to explore the house further so she started with the second living room which she'd only passed by.

This room didn't have a fireplace unlike the main one and was much colder than expected. The area was stacked with wooden cabinets and inside them were small mementos from places around the world including: The tower of Pisa, in which Emily and Hanna had a photo of them pretending to push it so it would stay up, the pyramids of Egypt where they had a small pyramid statue accompanied by the Sphinx and the Great Wall of China where there was a picture of a blur on the wall.

Alison looked more carefully and made it out to be Hanna and Emily using their vampire speed to run across the wall with Toby, Lucas and Aria running out of breath behind them.

She thought about how different their two families where. Emily's a normal, peaceful family and Alison's almost like a mafia one.

Alison continued onto the last living area which she hadn't even seen. She entered and saw a beautiful black grand piano and she smiled. She scanned the rest of the room.

It must've been some sort of entertainment room because there was a gramophone, a pinball machine, a claw machine, a flat screen tv, a pool table and some other instruments like two guitars, a flute and a keyboard.

She walked over to the piano and trailed her pointer finger along the top. A single clean line in the ocean of dust on the piano now left along it. The piano must've been at least a millennia old.

Alison sat down onto the piano stool and lifted the up the cover. Out fell an old note that read: "To Elise,"

She ran her hand along the bottom area of the piano and frowned when her fingers met something bumpy. She leaned down to where her fingers where and read: _ED/EF 1,053_

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice asked from the door. Alison jumped completely startled, hitting her head on the piano. She was too in thought about the beautiful instrument to have noticed anyone come down.

"Unnf fuck." She growled as she turned around rubbing her head to see Emily leaning on the door frame. Emily chuckled at Alison and walked into the room.

"You play?" The brunette asked sitting down next to Alison on the stool.

Alison finished rubbing her head and faced Emily with a grumpy face. Emily just laughed again."Yeah, i used to. Haven't in years though." Alison replied quietly.

"You should play me something later, before we throw it out."

Alison's eyes widened. "What no! Dont throw it out." She said in shock. Emily scooted back a little. _Why is she so shocked over a stupid piano?_

_"_What, why not? No one plays it here and it takes up too much space. We were gonna replace it with a drink bar."

Alison looked completely devastated now. She even frowned when she said "But it's the Original family's. You cant just throw away their stuff like its nothing. It's probably worth millions!"

"Okay okay relax. We wont throw it out. Why dont you just..keep it?"

"Really ? You'd let me?"

"Yeah sure why not? You seem to like it a lot anyways." Emily smiled.

She moved closer to Alison and rubbed her hand soothingly over where Alison hit her head, messing up the girls hair. Alison grumbled in annoyance and muttered a thanks.

They both sat quietly before Alison broke the silence. She turned Emily.

"So...how come you're awake? I dont remember screaming like a freak this time." Alison asked comically.

"No you weren't screaming...i couldn't sleep." Emily replied quietly.

"Nightmares?"

"Memories."

Alison raised her eyebrow. Not only was she now sort of helping Emily but the roles had reversed too.

"Want to..umm..talk? About it." Alison asked awkwardly. She was never good with helping others out and she never intended on trying it any time soon, but something about Emily made her.

Emily smiled weakly at Alison and nodded. Her eye's red, but not because of her thirst for blood but instead her tiredness.

"Close your eyes Em." Alison demanded, but in a nice tone.

Emily didn't, instead she just raised both her eyebrows in amusement. "Did you just call me 'Em'?"

Alison fumbled trying to find the right words. "What? Of course n-not."

Emily giggled at her and poked her cheek. Alison didn't retaliate. "Just close your eyes."

"Wha? Why? Alison! What're you doing!?"

Alison took Emily into her arms. Although she was smaller she was definatley a lot stronger than Emily. She sped to a spot that she only knew about with Emily in her arms.

When she reached her special location she placed Emily upright on her feet and told her to open her eyes.

Emily's eyes were met with the most beautiful but unfamiliar scenery before her. The tree's were now lower than her and the night sky blazed with bright stars. The air was cool and a light breeze swam the air.

"Like it?" Alison asked.

"Yes! Of course, it's beautiful." Emily sighed taking it all in.

"Its not the only beautiful thing here tonight." Alison said looking at Emily. Emily turned to face her to search for any sign of joke hidden in Alison's face but she found none. She smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Thankfully it was dark enough to not be seen.

"Where are we anyways?"

"Take a look for yourself." Alison said nodding over to the edge of the roof they were upon.

Emily eyed Alison skeptically. She didn't want to be pushed off the roof anytime soon but Alison walked over to edge with her proving her wrong.

"Oh my god! We're at home?" Emily said and asked both excitedly and confused. "How come i've never seen this place before?"

"Im not sure. It's nice right?"

"It's amazing. How'd you find it?"

"I've been doing a lot of..._wandering_."

Emily just nodded. Alison took a seat on the edge of the roof, her feet hanging over the side. She patted the seat place next to her so Emily would come and sit down, which she did.

They took in the sight once more. "So..do you want to...i dont know, tell me whats on your mind i guess?" Alison started.

Emily sighed. "It's just how the memory of my parents died. It's been...bugging me for a while now and i want to let it go you know?"

Alison nodded. She didn't know exactly what Emily meant but it musn't have been nice to see your own parents be killed in front of you. Alison guessed werewolves were involved.

"So thats why you have so much beef with werewolves huh?"

Emily nodded. She started telling the story of how her parents died and tears started pouring from her eyes. Alison didn't know what to do at first but then she thought about all the movies she'd seen and what they'd do if someone was crying.

Alison moved over close to Emily so now their bodies were touching and put her arm around the brunettes shoulder. In a matter of seconds Emily reciprocated the move by tilting her head into the crook of Alison's shoulder.

The queen was a bit startled but calmed herself down. Someone else needed to be comforted right now and it wasn't her.

Emily cried until there weren't any tears left to cry as Alison's hand rubbed up and down her bare arm to keep her warm.

Alison one upped herself, wrapping both her arms around the girl and holding her tightly.

Eventually, when the crying did stop Emily was too tired to keep her dry eyes open anymore so she fell asleep in Alison's arms. Alison carefully carried her back into her room making sure not to wake her.

She tucked Emily in and even placed a soft kiss onto her forehead before she went back into her room.

Normally she'd never show the slightest amount of affection to anyone at all, but Emily...Emily was…_captivating_.

Alison was happy that at least Emily wasn't awake when she did kiss her otherwise it would've been awkward for the both of them.

She was just about to close the door to Emily's room but a soft voice spoke.

"Goodnight Ali."

That was the first time Alison had smiled in almost an entire millennia.

-X-

"Hey Emily..Emily. Em you need to get up." Alison quietly said, nudging the brunette.

The brunette lay sprawled over her bed, the blankets all tussled and falling off the mattress. Her bed wasn't too different from Alison's but the room in general was much more modernised.

Emily groaned turning over as she stretched her stiff limbs. The sound made Alison smirk and think of things she shouldn't of been thinking about. Emily sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Her t-shirt fell loosely down her shoulder revealing her bare skin.

Alison couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra and fell back into her stream of thoughts she shouldn't of been thinking about.

Emily's bed hair was quite adorable in Alison's eyes but she didn't mention it as Emily stepped out of bed.

"Why'd you wake me?" Emily grumbled.

"Well um, Paige is here and the three witches and her are ready for school. They told me to call you..." Alison said as she scratched the back of her neck.

Emily's eyes enlarged. She was late. She quickly sped to her phone and tapped away a message to Paige telling her she's come in a bit later. Paige replied an ok and Alison heard her leave with Aria, Toby and Lucas.

"Okay well i'm ready so..just give me a shout when you are and i'll be down." Alison said turning around.

"Wait? You're actually gonna come to my high school?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, cant be that bad after all."

-X-

Alison grumbled.

So far she'd attended almost every class and had compelled the teachers to not question her being there. Emily told the other students that Spencer, Jason and Alison were all transfer students from Georgia.

Alison found is unbearable, the whole school experience in general. Getting ready for it, sitting in each class completely bored and listening to the teacher yap on about something she had no interest in.

And the worst were the boys. The teenage hormonal boys who thought they could get any girl.

Only 20 steps in through the front doors of the school and she'd been catcalled twice, hit on by nearly half the junior and senior male population and someone even grabbed her butt in the canteen line.

Alison almost kicked him in the nuts but Toby quickly arrived stopping her. She trudged back with her tray of food to where Emily, Aria, Lucas, Paige and Spencer were sitting with Toby behind her and slammed her tray down onto the table.

Spencer laughed at her and Emily smirked. They'd seen what happened.

"I _hate_ high school! Seriously who the hell do they think they are touching _me_ like that!?" Alison seethed. She glared back at the line to see if the guy was still there but he was no where to be seen.

"I warned you sweetheart." Emily smirked, licking her yoghurt off her spoon. Alison just glared at her.

"Dont call me sweetheart! And how the hell do you survive this crap!? When do you actually feed on blood!?" Alison whispered, loud enough for the table to hear.

"I hide blood tablets in my food." Emily answered. She slung her arm around Paige, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Alison rolled her eyes. _Eugh, affection._

"Well give me some then!" Alison ordered.

Emily took her arm back from around Paige and leaned over the table to Alison. "No."

Alison's breathing got heavy again, something that had been happening a lot lately when she was hungry and annoyed. "Fine, i'll just feed of some kid then." Alison stated, pushing her tray of food forward on the table and standing up.

"Wait no! Fine take this." Emily said, handing Alison a sandwich. Alison tore into the sandwich like a wild animal, finishing the food in less than 2 minutes.

Jason arrived with a guy, just as Alison finished her food. She turned around to see what nuisance her brother had brought along.

She suddenly softened her exterior and shone a fake smile at the boy. He had short dark hair, a good jaw and light blue eyes. The boy stepped in front of Jason and reached out for Alison's hand which she so easily handed over whilst batting her eyelashes.

Lucas and Aria just looked at each other like Alison was crazy and Emily's jaw tightened.

She never liked Noel Kahn and especially not now seeing him so easily win over Alison.

"Noel, Noel Kahn." He introduced kissing the top of Alison's hand.

"Alison Dilaurentis." She replied, the fake smile still plastered over her face.

"Mind if i join?" Noel asked, already sitting down next to Alison.

"Not at all."

-X-

"Well, hasn't it been a very _very_ long time no see?" Noel asked, staring at Alison.

Alison and Noel brushed off the others pretending that they needed some fresh air and escaped outside under the shade of a tree.

"Yes, yes it has. Quite a performance too i might add." Alison replied matter-of-factly. "I think the last time i saw you, you were _still_ a senior at this dump of a school? Am i right?"

Noel nodded. He leaned onto the tree trunk too maintain his cool status as on goers observed him with the new girl. People had already begun talking about how cute of a couple they'd be.

"And when was that? Say fifteen years ago?" Alison asked amused. "Why don't you just graduate already?"

"How can i when the generations just get hotter and hotter?" Noel replied in a low voice as he watched some freshman giggle past. "Although," he started again, walking back to Alison who sat on a silver bench. "Your generation never fails to please me." He growled into Alison's ear.

Alison gave him a knowing smirk and stood up distancing herself with him. "Well then i am truly disappointed to say that i thought you were smarter than this, but i don't regret those nights we spent together." She smirked, sarcasm written all over her.

Noel just chuckled. "You know you loved those nights. Dont deny it Alison. Plus no human or vampire could ever give you what a _werewolf_ like me did." He whispered.

Alison rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself Noel. You were just merely a time-passing bad habit of mine."

"What do you want Alison?" Noel asked changing the subject. "You only ever come to me when _you_ need something."

"Believe it or not i didn't come looking for you but you are right for that matter. I'm sure you've heard about the plan to wipe out all vampires and blah blah?" Noel nodded. "Yes well i need some wolves to help us. Emily back inside doesn't think its a good idea but the alliance have their own, _so_ with a good few wolves like yourself...we may actually have a chance."

Noel thought about it looking down at his feet as he kicked a pebble far away. "Whats in it for me?" He asked looking back up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alison asked. He shook his head. Alison rolled her eyes and strut over to him and kissed him forcefully. He reciprocated by steadying her by the waist. "Thats in it for you." Alison whispered into his ear, their bodies still very close together.

"Alison! What the hell are you doing?" Emily yelled storming over to her. Alison quickly pulled back from Noel and so did he.

"What? Um nothing. Noel was just..he was jus-"

"I was inviting her to a party at my place tonight. She has the address. New pretty girl like her doesn't deserved to go unnoticed." Noel winked.

Emily eyed him suspiciously and muttered a 'whatever' before pulling Alison back by the arm and taking her inside.

"What happened?" Aria asked worriedly.

"Alison over here had her tongue down Noel's throat within the first five minutes of meeting him thats what!" Emily raged.

"So? What do you care about who i kiss and who i dont?" Alison yelled back.

"Noel Kahn happens to be the spawn of Satan! He is a dirty little pig who just likes drama."

"Look i dont know what the hell he did to you princess but i like him okay!? So keep your own little personal problems out of the way and keep out of my business." Alison said storming out of the cafeteria.

-X-

"Don't you dare walk away from me Alison!" Emily yelled as she entered through the front door of the house.

Melissa looked a bit startled as she followed the high school kids into the kitchen, Maya by her side.

Alison swung open the fridge door and looked for the the potion she made early that morning. She spotted it only someone in the house had renamed the label on it. Instead of "DO NOT TOUCH, ALISON'S." It read "DO NOT TOUCH, ALISON'S BUTT."

Alison rolled her eyes at the childish prank and pulled out the cup handing it to Melissa. "Drink." Melissa did.

Alison was about to disappear up to her room to change for Noel's party but Emily's taller body stopped her.

"What?" Alison said through gritted teeth.

"You are not going to that party tonight! Thats what." Emily said crossing her arms over her chest. She stood tall and fierce.

Alison snickered. "Okay mom." She pushed passed Emily but Emily had already grabbed her wrist holding onto her tightly.

"Alison. Don't."

"Let go."

The two eyed each other for what felt like forever, urging the other to back down but none did. Everyone including Paige, where scattered around the room watching silently. It had become almost like a ritual to watch the two fight at least once a day.

"Look Emily, i honestly don't give a crap about what you have to say. I may have been nicer this morning but thats just that, so dont assume that we're friends now. You have no influence over me. I don't bloody care what you have to say about me or about what i do! Do you understand!? So i will do whatever the fuck i please and you cant stop me!" Alison said pulling her wrist back hard and free from Emily's grasp.

"You step out that door Alison and you aren't coming back in.._ever_." Emily challenged.

Alison sniggered. "I'd like to see you try to stop me." She turned on her heel, heading upstairs but was met by a gut-wrenching pain throughout her sternum and all over her abdominal area.

She was taken by surprise when Emily pierced a wooden stake through her and pinned her to the wall with it. Alison cried out in pain and grabbed the area in which she was bleeding.

"Fine. If i cant keep you from leaving, you're going to stay right here." Emily said sternly.

Even Alison's siblings didn't do anything. They weren't going to interfere with these two any time soon.

Emily turned around, leaving Alison hanging by the stake on the wall. The brunette wailed in pain when she felt the same wooden stake that had just been in Alison impale her through the chest and so dreadfully close to her heart.

Alison spoke with an indescribable vehemence in her voice as Emily fell on her knees onto the ground.

"Next time...it goes through your heart."

**OMG SO MUCH ANGST! I'm so sorry!:(**

**But if you did enjoy it please review and keep reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone :) Sorry for the wait but heres the next chapter :):)**

**You'll find out a lot about Ali's past here.**

Emily groaned in pain as Maya pulled out the remaining wood. She had to do it slowly because of how close it was to Emily's heart. One slip up and Emily would die.

"Ughhh thank god thats over." Emily winced as she tried to move. Laying back down she thought it wouldn't be such a good idea if she moved now.

"So how come you didn't go to Noel's party too?" Maya asked as she cleaned off the remaining blood from Emily's shirt.

"Really Maya? You know i hate him."

"Yeah, i know that, but i don't get why you didn't go with Alison. A girl like her is going to need a lot of protection. Thats all."

Emily humphed. "A girl like that doesn't need any protection at all. She almost killed me today. She can look after herself."

"True, but whats more dangerous than horny human boys?" Maya finished up cleaning Emily's wound and the brunette sat up from the couch.

"Well she seems to throw herself at them within the first five minutes so that shouldn't be a problem." Emily grumbled at the memory of Noel and Alison kissing.

"Keep an eye out on her...just in case." Maya finished as she went into the kitchen.

Jason, Melissa and Spencer sat at the island chatting away as Maya came in. She, like many times before turned the tap on letting the running water blur out their conversation.

"So i heard Ali saw Noel again today." Melissa asked Spencer who nodded. "I never liked that boy anyways."

"Who is this Noel again? Sorry just you know, haven't been up to date with who you lot interacted with since we split up." Maya asked curiously.

"Just some werewolf she fooled around with a lot back fifteen years ago." Spencer shrugged.

Maya's eyes widened. "Emily doesn't know he's a werewolf does she?"

"It didn't seem like she knew today so we didn't bring it up. Why?" Spencer asked.

"If she ever found out she would kill him." Maya answered.

-X-

The music blared thumping in Alison's ears. She clamped her ears as she adjusted to the sound.

"How the hell do you handle this volume!?" She screamed to Noel.

Werewolves were known to have much better hearing than vampires and she was astounded that he could handle it.

"I'm used to it." He smiled back. "Here i want to introduce you to my pack." Noel said as he pulled Alison over to a group of guys drinking on the couch.

She immediately recognised one as her ex, Ezra Fitz and the others were introduced too as Holden Strauss, Mike Montgomery, Andrew Campbell and Travis Hobbs.

Alison took a seat next to Ezra who seemed far more distant than the others. "How are you?" Alison asked.

Ezra looked didn't say anything, just looked up at Alison and nodded. "Hows Malcolm?" Ezra had a son. Ezra just looked at her again and smiled. "He's good."

Alison didn't talk to him much longer and went back to Noel instead."So you're an alpha now?" Alison asked impressed.

"Yup. Things changed after you left."

Alison nodded remembering what he was talking about. "Hey so have you heard of these twins Cindy and Mindy?" Alison asked.

"Who, the nerds? Yeah. They always show up at my parties even without an invite."

"Okay good. Those witches need some interrogating." Alison said, calmly scanning the area.

"They're witches!?" Noel asked, surprisedly.

"Yup, and tonights the night they die."

-X-

"So how far are we with finding the Original family?" Hanna asked, slumping down next to Caleb. She filled him in on everything that was going on and he was prepared to help at all costs.

"Well Toby and Lucas found the Original sons wooden toy knight from when he was a kid so thats one Original down and i've found Sabrina's old key to the house so thats two. Now we just have to find Minerva, Cordelia and Elise's things for all of them." Emily spoke to the room.

Caleb, Hanna, Aria, Toby and Emily sat by the fireplace. They weren't too happy with Alison lately or at all and were thinking of ways to get rid of her sooner. In order for that they'd have to work harder in defeating the alliance, so all of the were exhausted, sprawled all over the carpet in front of the warm fire and couches and armchairs too.

"Hey, you okay?" Toby asked placing a hand on Emily's leg. He was like a brother to her and she always respected him for understanding when it was the right time to leave her alone and when she needed someone.

Emily curled up on the same armchair Alison had fallen asleep on a few nights ago, Toby sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Yeah..just thinking." Emily replied quietly.

"About?" Hanna asked.

"Them." Emily said, tilting her chin up so it pointed upstairs. Upstairs Melissa and Spencer were sleeping and Jason was doing who knows what.

"Any one of them in particular or just the whole lot?" Toby asked.

"You know which one." Emily mumbled.

"Yeah, we do." Aria admitted. "Have you noticed she's so...different from the rest of them."

"Yeah they're nice and she's a crazy psycho bitch." Hanna said, rolling her eyes at the thought of Alison.

"No, you guys. I dont think she's always like that. There's more too than meets the eye. She's more..._alone_ than any of them. More broken. Ever since they arrived, she's always distanced herself from us. She's always spoken out when she had something to say but not her siblings. She's always lashed out...but not them." Aria spoke. The little witch never spoke a lot but when she did it was based on things she'd observed.

"That doesn't give her a right to be the way she is. She was raised with them for gods sake so why the hell did she turn out evil?" Hanna replied.

"I'm not too sure Han." Aria said looking up at the blonde. "What if she's like that because she isn't exactly related to them. What if she was….adopted?"

The room went silent and everyone considered the thought. Emily's mouth hung open, but she stayed silent.

"Well you aren't too far off." Spencer's voice said, startling everyone. No one saw or heard when Spencer and Melissa came down stairs and stood in the doorway. The sisters made their way over next to Aria and sat down beside her.

"The only two who are 100% blood related are Melissa and myself. My mother died at child birth when she had me. She told my father to go back to Jessica; Alison and Jason's mom and to raise us all together, so he did. Around a year after i was born, Jessica had another child...Alison. My father assumed she was his...i mean, why would he question it? We found out when Alison was 18 that she wasn't really our sister. Jessica had an affair with another man and fell pregnant with Ali...our sister might be different, but she has reason to be." Spencer told the story as everyone listened quietly.

"Whoa..." Hanna and Caleb both said at the same time. No one said anything.

"I always thought that maybe since Melissa's a witch that she was the different one. I never even for a second thought it was Alison." Hanna continued quietly.

"How did your father handle the news?" Toby asked.

"Very badly...he started abusing her and we couldn't do anything about it. Not even Jessica tried stopping him. Even to her Alison was always a mistake." Melissa said quietly.

"What happened to your dad?" Aria asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Alison killed him..." Spencer spoke.

Emily's eyes widened. "I know he hurt her and stuff but isn't murder a bit too far?" The brunette questioned.

Spencer looked up at Emily with teary eyes. "She killed him to save my life. It was never too far." Spencer sobbed quietly.

Everyone gasped quietly, staring at Spencer. Toby moved over to her and placed his arm over her.

"Father threatened to kill Spencer if Jason didn't kill Alison. Jason was very distraught over it all. Torn between two of his sisters. Before he could make up his mind however, father had already started dragging Spencer to the fire. Alison, enraged by it all killed him. She wasn't going to let Spencer die..." Melissa took over. "She even keeps me alive. I'm a witch, i dont live as long as all of you. She makes potions twice every month for me to keep me alive. Thats what you saw her give me earlier today. In your eyes she may be the devil...but to us she's more than any angel ever."

"I'm so sorry." Aria whispered quietly.

"Its okay. You didn't know." Melissa answered.

Everyone was silent for the next ten minutes, processing the new information they'd just learnt.

Hanna heard two voices laughing outside and peeked through the window to see Noel sucking on Alison's neck up against a car. "Eugh its Noel Kahn and Alison. He might as well be having sex with her right now."

Emily grimaced. "She's known him for what? 10 minutes and they're already hooking up. Thats disgusting."

"Actually they've known each other for a long time. 30 years to be exact." Spencer said. Her eyes widened as she realised she wasn't meant to give up that information so easily.

"What!? How!? Noel's a senior at high school they cant've known each other for that long...unless..he's a v-" Emily was cut off.

"No no...he isn't a vampire...He's a werewolf." Melissa said quietly.

Everyone gasped except Emily. She remained absolutely still with an angry expression. Her jaw tightened and her eyebrows furrowed.

Alison entered the house with Noel by her side. They both laughed, telling each other to shutup as they did, unaware people were awake.

Noel pushed Alison up against a wall as he kissed down her neck. Alison sighed softly but quickly pushed him off when she opened her eyes to meet Emily's watching her. Looking displeased, Emily turned to face back to the fire.

Alison compelled him to go home and he did without another look behind him. Alison started to walk upstairs quietly but Spencer's voice calling her stopped her.

She grudgingly walked into the living area. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"Werewolf aye?" Emily asked, very pissed off. She didn't look Alison in the eye when she spoke.

Alison crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "You were bound to find out anyways."

"Oh yeah and was i also bound to find out that you actually know him!? For 30 years too i might add!"

Alison diverted her eyes to her sisters on the ground and glared at them. "Whatever."

"Alison i asked you to not go looking for wolves god dammit and you still did!" Emily said irritably now looking in Alison's direction.

She would've killed Noel the second he stepped through the door but she spared him since he was Alison's..._friend_. She also wouldn't of spoken to Alison either because she was still mad but she couldn't look at her the same way after hearing what she'd been through.

"I didn't! He was at your bloody high school. How was i meant to know he was going to be there?" Alison retorted, stepping forward.

Emily went quiet. She was right, she didn't know that.

"Besides he actually helped me believe it or not." Alison said sitting down next to Melissa.

"How so?" Hanna asked.

"Well little blondie, i know exactly where the alliance are and i've killed two of their members tonight." Alison said proudly.

"Yeaaaaaaah!" Caleb and Toby yelled in unison. Alison smirked in appreciation.

"How'd you find that stuff out?" Hanna asked.

"Well, Cindy and Mindy showed up to Noel's party tonight and i tracked them down, compelled out the information i needed then killed them." Alison said smugly. "What have you lot been up to?" Alison asked. She usually wouldn't care but tonight she was to proud of herself to let that get in the way of things.

Everyone looked around at each other. No one was going to tell her what they'd been talking about anytime soon.

"Nothing much." Spencer said quickly.

Alison eyed them suspiciously. "Okay...well tomorrow i'm going to head out to the alliance hideout. Spence, Mel come with me. I'll get Jason to go too. Do any of you guys want to tag along?" Alison asked looking around the room.

"Actually we're going to stick around at home. We think we can track down some powerful people to help us defeat them." Caleb said, answering Alison.

"Okay well then i guess i'm off to sleep." Alison said getting up.

She said goodnight to everyone and went into her room and started changing. She pulled her top over her head leaving her in just a bra and turned around to find Emily's eyes raking all over her body.

Alison quickly used her top to shield herself from Emily's view as the brunette stood awkwardly avoiding her gaze.

"What the hell!? Haven't you heard of knocking!?" The queen asked angrily.

"Oh um sorry, i didn't know you were changing." Emily said shifting from one foot to another.

Alison quickly put a tshirt on. "What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms. She stood just in just her shirt without any bottoms as Emily's eyes continued to rake over her bare legs. "If you just wanted to stare you could've asked." Alison said in a low voice.

Emily's eyes locked with Alison's as she gulped. Even after Alison almost killed her there was something about the girl that was still likeable. Emily didn't know what but it kept bringing her back.

"I just wanted to say sorry about everything today. I didn't have a right in the first place to stop you from going to Noel's. I dont know, just him as a person is really annoying and now finding out that he's a wolf too is even more unbearable." Emily said looking into Alison's eyes.

Alison nodded in agreement. "Yeah he is pretty unbearable…"

Alison walked over to Emily. "How is it?" She asked looking down at were she stabbed her.

Emily looked down at where she still had a wound. "It's better." She smiled weakly.

Alison lifted her hands to the hem of Emily's shirt and hesitated. She looked up at Emily. "Is it okay if i have a look?" She didn't think Emily would be comfortable with her looking but the brunette surprised her as she said yes.

Alison gently pulled Emily over to the bed by her hand and sat her down at the edge. She kneeled in from of Emily. Her hands shook as she lifted the shirt up high enough to see her wound. Alison ran her hand slowly over the healing flesh causing Emily to flinch.

"Did i hurt you?" Alison asked worriedly, immediately removing her hand.

Emily smiled. "No its okay." Alison looked back down to the hurt area. She felt guilty for the first time ever as she saw what she had done.

Her fingers slowly but gently brushed over Emily's wound and the brunette reciprocated by shivering. Emily never thought someone like Alison, someone who'd killed two people that night and almost killed her could be so benevolent.

Biting down on her lip, Emily continued to watch as Alison inspected the wound. The queen wasn't aware she was being observed and in that time Emily could read that she was guilty for what she'd done.

Emily reached out for Alison's face and brought it up to meet hers. "It's okay." She reassured.

Alison looked up at her, her face going back to unreadable. "You know Melissa may be a witch and she may have a lot of ways to suppress pain but i have a way that will make it go away faster than it came." Alison said. She had a certain amusing twinkle in her eye.

Raising an eyebrow at the kneeling girl, Emily chuckled. "Oh yeah? And whats that?" She quizzed.

Alison held onto Emily's hips with her hands and leaned forward to her stomach and placed a soft wet kiss on the bruised area. Emily's stomach flexed as she shivered slightly.

Alison's lips lingered a little longer than needed but Emily wasn't feel of Alison's kiss was purely magical.

Alison pulled away, her hands still on Emily's bare flesh. "Better?"

"Better."

**AWWWW Cute little make up at the end there. And whoa! What did you think? So Ali isn't fully related to them! OMG:O**

**Anyways if you enjoyed please keep reading and review :):) Thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! :):) Sorry for the long wait but assignments have just been getting to me so there really hasnt been time to update:( Nevertheless here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it**

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Emily's waist as she flipped the next pancake. "Good Morning." The voice mumbled sleepily as the mystery persons head buried itself into the crook of Emily's neck.

Emily turned her head to see a bunch of pink hair on her shoulder. "Alison?" Alison eye's shot opened as she quickly pulled away. "Oh my god i'm so sorry. I thought you were Spencer. You just look so similar from the ba-"

"Relax. It's okay." Emily said smiling brightly at a fumbling Alison. She placed down her spatula on the kitchen top and pulled Alison in for a hug.

Hands remaining in the air, Alison squirmed in Emily's grip as she stood awkwardly. "Oh my god Alison just hug me back already." Emily's voice groaned.

Alison steadily wrapped her arms around Emily and soon fell deep into her embrace. Her head rested on Emily's shoulder and she took in the fragrance of her hair.

"Did you just sniff my hair?" Emily asked as she pulled away. Alison missed the contact and a sudden impulse had her pulling Emily back closer by the waist.

The two girls faced each other closely. Emily was taller which had Alison looking up slightly. "Yeah i think i did...sorry." Alison said shyly.

Alison looked down and stepped back but Emily stopped her and held her firmly by the waist. "No...stay." Emily's voice came out as a whisper.

They stared at each other for a while before the smell of burning pancakes had Emily hurrying back to her cooking duties.

Even though Alison hadn't needed to be in the kitchen she stayed and watched as Emily cooked.

"It smells great." Alison said from the island.

"What the food or my hair?" Emily teased back. Alison blushed and looked down. Thankfully Emily was too busy attending to the food to have noticed.

"The food, duh."

"So my hair smells bad?" Emily asked turning around and pouting.

"N-no of course not. Your hair smells great." Alison said looking back into her lap.

"Who's hair smells great?" Toby asked as he entered and stood by the island.

"No one." Alison said quickly.

Toby rubbed his eyes. Little did he know he would have a small interrogation soon.

Toby sat down next to Alison on a stool as Emily handed them pancakes on a clean plate.

Emily sat down on the other side of Alison placing whipped cream on the counter.

Alison took the whipped cream and shook it, taking Emily's plate and whipping something onto her pancake. Emily laughed at the little vampire face Alison whipped on.

"You dont like it?" Alison frowned.

"No silly i love it." Emily said shaking her head. She leaned into Alison and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Alison blush furiously.

Once Alison recovered from the blushing she turned to Toby. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?" She questioned very seriously.

Like a snap of the fingers and Alison's bitchy side had returned. Toby stuttered. "N-nothing. Wh-why would i be doing anything?"

"I've seen how you two act around each other and i know when my sister likes a guy. It never works out well for her so i dont want you to be messing with her okay?" Alison said very seriously.

"Me? Of course not. I swear i'm not messing with her. I really like her. I promise."

Alison eyed him carefully. "Fine. But i swear if she cries a single tear cause of your witchy little ass i'm gonna make you pay." She went back to her pancakes like nothing happened leaving Emily and Toby staring at each other speechless.

"Well what about you? You seem to do a lot of messing around of your own." Toby questioned.

"Noel and i always mess around. It's nothing."

"No not _that_ douchebag. You and Emily." Toby said like it was the most obvious thing.

Emily sat up straight curious as to how Alison would react. Alison placed down her utensils quietly and faced Toby completely. "What did you say?" She questioned very seriously.

"You and Em. I could seriously cut your sexual tension with a knife." Toby said as he used his pancake knife to slice through the air.

Alison caught the knife mid air and bent it in half, ignoring the fact that she was bleeding. Eyes widened, Emily reached out for Alison's hand but the girl just swatted it away.

"There is _nothing_ between me and Emily." Alison said.

Alison dropped the knife onto the floor, a few blood droplets with it. She left her dirty dishes in the sink and walked out passing Spencer and Jason.

"Morning Ali." Spencer chimed.

"Piss off."

"Whoa, whats up her ass?" Jason asked sitting across from Toby.

"I dont know. Toby just said there was a lot of sexual tension between us and she kinda got _pissed_?"

"Yeah, pissed." Toby said looking down at the knife.

"Oh my god did she hurt you?" Spencer said spotting the blood.

"No no. She actually bent it. I dont get it. Everyone falls in love with Emily. Even someone like Alison would." Toby said.

"Alison doesn't do love." Spencer replied.

"Why?" Emily asked curiously.

"Bad breakup." Jason said.

"Jason it wasn't a breakup..." Spencer defended.

"Then what was it?" Toby asked.

"Thats a story for some other time."

-X-

"Hey Han look what i found." Emily said sticking out her hand so her friend could see.

In Emily's hand rested a beautiful golden wedding ring that came up to hold a single diamond.

Hanna took it from Emily and cooed over it. "Its beautiful Em! Who're you proposing to!?" She asked eagerly.

"Han, i'm not proposing to anyone god. Look on the inside."

Hanna read aloud. "Elise Dickensen. Oh my god well done Emily! Caleb also found Minerva Dickensens locket so we just need the last childs!" Hanna said sounding relieved.

"Okay good. We should keep looking then." Emily said placing the ring in the centre of a plate that held the other belongings.

The three witches, Caleb, Hanna and Emily continued searching the house. Over an hour later with no success everyone flopped down onto the couches.

"God Cordelia has nothing here. Not even a picture of her or the family." Lucas said, stretching his arms.

"Well they did take most things when they left." Emily replied.

"Em i think we should just do the spell already. 4 out of 5 is good enough and we cant be wasting any more time." Toby said standing up.

"Yeah i agree." Aria said following Toby. "Lucas and i will get everything ready."

Lucas and Aria set up a map of America onto the coffee table and placed the 4 items; Jakkob's toy knight, Minerva's locket, Sabrina's key and Elise's wedding ring into the centre. They lit candles and surround themselves with them. Candles were a great way to channel power.

"Em we're gonna need some of your blood since you were the closest thing to them." Toby asked.

"Okay." Emily said, biting into her wrist. She poured the blood gently over the items and stepped away.

The three witches started chanting and Caleb, Hanna and Emily stood back and watched.

Alison came storming in as the spell was on, crumpled up paper in her hand. "Shhhh." Emily said annoyed.

Alison froze as she spotted the spell and stood quietly. Spencer, Jason and Melissa walked in silently and also spotted the spell going on. The siblings looked at each other anxiously.

The blood in the centre of the map started drawing out something on the board. Emily squinted and tried to guess what the final piece would be.

The witches finished the spell and opened their eyes. Everyone looked down at the board and furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"I dont get it. Why is there an arrow?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah and why is it pointing to them?" Aria asked looking up in the direction of the siblings.

Emily's eye's enlarged understanding everything. She answered Aria.

"Because they're The Originals."

**DUN DUN DUUUN! They****'****re the originals! The almighty and powerful! Only one person had guessed that right in the comments so well done to you!**

**Review what you thought of this chapter! It would mean a lot xx**


End file.
